Illumination is necessary in human daily life, and therefore, people encounter and use a variety of “light switches” in their daily life. Without these light switches, people can not activate the light fixtures to illuminate the surroundings and to satisfy the demands for illuminations. Currently, the most commonly-seen one of the conventional light switches is the rocker type switch (rocker switch). In almost every occasion, such as home, market, office and factory, the rocker switch is a certain selection utilized to turn on or off the light fixtures. The appearance of a conventional rocker switch is demonstrated in FIG. 1(a), and the patents relevant to the rocker switches are typically too numerous to enumerate, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,621,025.
However, such conventional rocker switches have many known defects. For example, if there are many light fixtures distributed in different areas in a specific space and a set of rocker switches for commanding the distributed light fixtures are configured on the same switch panel as shown in FIG. 1(b), a user can hardly know which light fixtures the respective rocker switches is corresponded to and which areas in the specific space the respective light fixtures is corresponded to from the switch panel. Furthermore, the rocker switches can not adjust the brightness for the light fixtures.
Therefore, a light control bar is accordingly proposed as shown in FIG. 2. Although such light control bar can vary the brightness for the light fixtures, the user is yet unaware of which light fixtures the respective rocker switches is corresponded to and which areas in the specific space the respective light fixtures is corresponded to from the switch panel.
Hence, the conventional switches for the light fixtures actually have many defects as the aforementioned reasons. Thus the conventional light controller requires to be innovated and improved. Accordingly, in view of the drawbacks in the prior art, a novel light controller is thus provided. The unique configuration for the novel light controller in the present invention can not only solve the problems described above but is also easy to be implemented. Thus, the invention has the utility for the industry.